Tus defectos
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Un mal día puede hacer que te replantees muchas cosas, incluso que te preguntes el por qué amas al que no te deja dormir porque ronca mucho. Eso es lo que piensa June atrapada en un día lluvioso, pero finalmente encuentra una respuesta satisfactoria al recibir una cálida bienvenida de regreso a casa.


**Hola mis lectoras y lectores, tal como dije en la actualización de "Y vivieron felices" este es mi mes de aniversario como ficker, y esta vez me nació celebrar a mi manera, este fic en particular lo tengo escrito de hace mucho tiempo, creo que del año pasado, y a diferencia de Y vivieron felices, sólo se centra en una situación de la vida cotidiana en pareja, porque ¿Quién no ha tenido un mal día y su pareja sólo mete las patas una y otra vez? jajaja a mi si me ha pasado.**

 **Mi primer fic "Esa Máscara" es un one shot bien largo que decidí subirlo en 4 partes, y para rememorar un poco todo lo que me llevó a escribir, pues quise compartir este one shot con ustedes. Gracias por todos estos años juntos, un gran abrazo :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo los tomo prestados como si fueran actores que siguen mis extraños guiones jajajaja sin lucrar con ello. Y para quien desee darle una miradita, pues me inspiré para esta historia en las letras traducidas de los endigs completo de Lovely Complex de Aya Nakahara,** **Kiss ~ Kaerimichi no Love Song (Tegomass) y BON BON (Hey! Say! 7)**

* * *

Tus defectos.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Llovía a raudales, las calles parecían enormes riachuelos, mientras la gente que transitaba rumbo a sus hogares caminaba completamente empapada, y la fuerte ventolera destruía paraguas a diestra y siniestra.

\- Espero que a Poseidón no se le haya ocurrido hacer otro diluvio para destruir a la humanidad, ya no tenemos tanto tiempo para guerras santas como antes- June hablaba algo molesta mientras conducía su pequeño automóvil de regreso al departamento donde se fue a vivir con Shun desde que empezaron a salir juntos, y a estudiar en la universidad. Un enorme congestionamiento vehicular la tenía detenida desde hace más de una hora y eso le crispaba los nervios.

\- Ya pasan de las nueve y media- bufó enfadada- ¿Acaso no hay nadie dirigiendo el tránsito?

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó, y la piel se le erizó por completo. Miró temblorosa la pantalla, no sabía si contestar o no, desde hace media hora que el maldito aparato no paraba de meter ruido, tenía 23 llamadas perdidas de _"Mi bishounen"_ y ella sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

\- Ya ha pasado un minuto de la última llamada, será mejor que conteste- suspiró apesadumbrada- Cariño, dime…

\- ¡June! ¿Estás bien? Salías de tu clase de psicología general a las 20:00 horas, el supermercado está al frente de la universidad, no tardas más de 10 minutos en comprar las cosas para la cena, y en conducir a nuestro departamento te toma 20 minutos más, debiste llegar a las 20:30 y ya son más de las 21:30 horas- escuchó la voz de su amado caballero de Andrómeda extremadamente preocupado.

\- Es que hay un enorme embotellamiento por las lluvias, y he estado atascada aquí hace más de una hora- contestó algo fastidiada. Shun sabía de memoria sus horarios, su rutina, etc. Cualquier cambio de planes, era motivo suficiente para que la acosara llamándola a cada momento para saber dónde estaba o si había tenido un accidente, y a veces una que otra queja sobre el respeto por el tiempo de las demás personas.

\- ¡Ya lo veo en la televisión! Un automóvil chocó con el tren ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tan lejos estás del cruce ferroviario? Iré a buscarte en seguida, pediré una grúa…- escuchó hablar a su dulce y exagerado novio tras el auricular de su teléfono móvil.

\- Tranquilo, sólo tardaré más de la cuenta en llegar a cenar, sólo espérame- suspiró cansada, a esas alturas sólo quería azotar su cabeza contra el volante del automóvil tras un mal día.

\- Pero cenamos a las 21 horas, porque duermo temprano, mañana debo ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, quedé con unos amigos de juntarnos a las 10 de la mañana para hacer el trabajo de epistemología- Shun hablaba con voz grave.

\- Mañana es sábado, dijiste que me acompañarías al centro comercial a comprar un par de botas a esa hora- June ya sabía de sobra que una cosa así sucedería, se había tomado la molestia de recordárselo sólo para que se mortificara un poco.

\- ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Lo siento June, tenemos que entregar el informe el lunes, te prometo acompañarte el domingo… ¡Espera un segundo, faltan dos tazas del juego de 12 piezas que compramos hace tres meses! ¿Qué pasó con ellas?... June…June ¿Estás ahí? Contéstame…-

La amazona sencillamente dejó el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, se hundió en su asiento con expresión de derrota en su rostro, puso la radio a un volumen algo estridente, y comenzó a cantar ignorando por completo a su novio.

\- ¿Estás enfadada?- logró escuchar su voz preguntando como tonto.

\- ¡El domingo trabajo todo el día!- habló indignada tomando el aparato de nuevo, claro que estaba enojadísima con él, por eso, finalmente colgó la llamada y apagó su teléfono móvil.

Mientras la lluvia caía como cascada sobre su automóvil, June pensaba en qué le había visto a Shun para animarse a vivir con él. Lo cierto era que habían sido grandes compañeros de entrenamiento, amigos de infancia, y de forma mutua, ambos fueron el primer amor del otro, incluso, él le confesó la posesión de Hades sin tener que preguntárselo directamente lo cual demostraba la gran confianza que tenía en ella, y por supuesto que June había esperado pacientemente para poder estar juntos y claro, que él fuera su primer y único hombre.

Así transcurrieron los años, ambos decidieron estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo para costearse las carreras de Educación parvularia y sociología, ella siempre tuvo un amor muy especial por los niños pequeños, y Shun después de estudiar medicina un año, sencillamente se dio cuenta que no le gustaba y se cambió de carrera para comprender mejor a la sociedad en la que tendrían que insertarse sin más guerras santas. A poco empezar a estudiar, decidieron vivir juntos, la mansión Kido no les permitía tener tiempo para ellos dos como pareja, menos con Ikki y Marín revoloteando por cada rincón donde ellos se escondían para hacerse unos cuantos cariñitos, después de enfrentarse a ambos, partieron con lo que habían ahorrado y compraron ese departamento que se convirtió en su nidito de amor.

Los primeros meses fueron algo así como una luna de miel por adelantado, vía ensayo y error, lograron sincronizar el estudio, el trabajo, y su vida en pareja, pero ese último tiempo algo empezó a alterar la relación, y tenían constantes disgustos.

\- No sabe decir que no, siempre soy la última en su lista de prioridades y aún así controla todos mis horarios, es un maniático del orden y un grave, un rutinario, critica cada cosa que hago…June así no se prepara el omelette, no uses ese químico para destapar el baño, cuando se plancha una camisa se empieza por el cuello…- empezó a hablar como su novio recordando cada una de sus constantes críticas- tiene contabilizada cada cosa de nuestro hogar, hasta los malditos cubos de hielo de la nevera, y ronca por las noches.

Lo último era algo que le provocaba grandes problemas, en especial durante ese día, ya que tuvo tres exámenes en la universidad, Shun la obligó a estudiar durante varios días para que la noche anterior pudiera descansar, pero en lugar de eso, los ronquidos de su novio le provocaron un insomnio terrible, a tal punto que aunque tomó una almohada y se fue a dormir al kotatsu, seguía escuchándolo, teniendo que ponerle un calcetín en la boca porque de nada le servía voltearlo boca abajo o despertarlo como había recomendado Shaina.

Por culpa de eso, se quedó dormida en dos de los tres exámenes, y aunque logró despertar antes de que el tiempo finalizara, no estaba segura de haber contestado correctamente las preguntas.

\- La vida en pareja es un fiasco- pensó entristecida. Al llegar al departamento, con los ojos hinchados por falta de sueño, pasaban de las 23 horas, y la lluvia seguía tal cual, inmutable, cayendo a chorros y sin el menor atisbo de detenerse. June introdujo las llaves para abrir la puerta, la sala estaba con la luz apagada, pero apenas puso un pie en ella, la voz de Shun se escuchó desde la recámara que compartían.

\- ¡June! ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupado, en la radio dijeron que recién lograron disipar el congestionamiento, y en la colisión murieron tres personas- Shun corrió hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerzas, inspeccionó de prisa que no tuviera ninguna lesión y luego puso una toalla sobre su cabello- Estás toda empapada, el estacionamiento del edificio debiera techarse para eso lo estamos pagando en cuotas, debes secarte o enfermarás.

Con aire de preocupación puso su mano sobre la frente de su novia para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre, más aliviado, tomó las bolsas con algunas provisiones que June había pasado a comprar al supermercado y se dirigió a la cocina para poner todo en orden.

\- Calentaré la cena, no quería comer sin ti- sonrió con gentileza- ponte el pijama, lo dejé cerca del calefactor, también tus pantuflas para que se entibien, deberías tomar un antigripal, buscaré los que tengo en el botiquín del baño.

June quedó con la boca abierta, su Shun había dejado de cenar obsesivamente a las 21 horas sólo para poder acompañarla a ella, deshaciendo la rutina que sistemáticamente se esmeraba en cumplir, algo culpable por lo que había pensado dentro del automóvil, caminó hacia el calefactor para encontrar su pijama temperado, se lo puso, al igual que sus pantuflas de Totoro, que él le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

 _\- Jamás olvida nuestras fechas importantes, siempre se preocupa y me cuida_ \- pensó sonriendo, después de todo, si había una cosa que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza pese a los defectos de su novio, era abandonarlo, porque lo amaba demasiado.

\- Hablé con los chicos sobre el trabajo de mañana, lo haremos conectados a skype en la noche, cuando regrese de mi trabajo, así que podremos ir por tus botas al centro comercial, y sobre esas tazas, acabo de recordar que una se te quebró hace dos días, te dije que no la pusieras al borde del kotatsu pero no me hiciste caso, y la otra se le quebró a Seiya- June entró a la cocina con una terrible expresión de cansancio, pero Shun la malinterpretó y pensó que estaba hastiada de su manía por contar cubiertos, y de ser perfeccionista y criticón en todo.

\- No te estoy culpando por romper la taza, en serio ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes? Espero que bien, así tendremos más tiempo para salir juntos cuando termine este período de evaluaciones- dijo apresurándose en poner un plato humeante de sopa de cebollines en la mesa de la cocina antes de que ella se enfadara de nuevo- Pensé que con este clima, sería mejor una sopa para espantar la gripe.

\- Gracias, creo que la necesito con urgencia, me quedé dormida en dos de mis exámenes, no sé cómo me fue- suspiró June entristecida al ver el esfuerzo de su novio por tratar de arreglar la tonta discusión que habían tenido.

\- Lo siento, trato de controlar mi problema de roncar por las noches, pero…-

\- No importa Shun, después de todo, soy tan incómoda para dormir, que siempre me acaparo de la cama y terminas durmiendo en el suelo porque te pateo sin darme cuenta- June tomó la mano de su novio y lo miró con gesto de agradecimiento- No estoy enfadada.

\- Supongo que ninguno de los dos es perfecto- suspiró el aludido rascándose la cabeza.

\- Pero, tú me aceptas y yo te acepto, eso para mí está bien-

\- También para mí- Shun suspiró aliviado, reconocía en los ojos de June que había estado llorando, y él sólo deseaba arreglar las cosas. Ella también tenía defectos: como sacarlo a patadas de la cama por las noches mientras dormía, escuchar música innecesariamente en volumen muy elevado, sorbetear la sopa, el café, y el té, adelantarse en los coros del karaoke, y no organizar su ropa por colores como él lo hacía, pero la amaba, porque siempre se preocupaba por él, incluso en detalles pequeños como ponerle una manta cuando lo encontraba dormido en la sala mientras estudiaba, o como cuando preparaba una taza de café con las medidas exactas que a él le gustaban.

Ser la novia del caballero de Andrómeda parecía ser cosa glamorosa, claro, para alguien que sólo lo ve como un hombre guapo, tranquilo y tierno, pero Shun era sabedor de que él era humano, y que tenía falencias como todos los seres humanos, su June siempre se esforzaba en entenderlo, y esa no era tarea fácil considerando que él era un perfeccionista y criticón desmedido.

Después de la cena, ambos lavaron los utensilios de cocina y después de dejar todo en orden, fueron a la cama a dormir, no sin antes ponerse al día en algunos cariñitos que por los exámenes tenían aún pendientes. Después de cada discusión, la mejor parte era la reconciliación. Luego se durmieron abrazados, felices de haber decidido compartir su vida juntos, aunque a la mañana siguiente, como ya era costumbre, Shun amaneciera con un calcetín en la boca, tirado en el suelo, y June con sus brazos y piernas bien extendidos, apoderada de toda la cama.

 **Fin.**


End file.
